


Out of the Corner of the Eye

by ragnarok89



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Revelations, Romantic Friendship, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Snark, Touchy-Feely, Training, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I care about you, remember that.”
Relationships: Kuroda "Miko" Miki/Makimura Miki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Out of the Corner of the Eye

"Is there anything I can do?"

Miko tossed her hair back over her shoulder, while Miki kept her eyes trained to the center of the other woman's forehead.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm sure there's bound to be something I can help you with, Miko." Miki asked, with a faint smile. "We can keep practicing track together, or w-would you rather practice on your own? Whatever you want is fine by me."

Miko couldn't help but smirk, even as Miki stepped to the side of the room, gesturing for her.

"I usually practice on my own, keep time in my head, but I wouldn't want to cramp your style." Miko responded, adjusting her braided ponytail.

Miki shook her head "No, you wouldn't, not at all."

Miko shrugged. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

Smiling, Miki joined her, her _hands_ gripped her in place. "Oh, don't worry, I can take anything."

The teenage girl nodded, stretching her arms begin her, and sucking in a breath, then letting them fall to her sides.

Miki walked up next to Miko, one of her hands on her shoulder, trailing down to the other girls' own, in formation.

"You don't have to do this on your own, Miko."

Miko felt her face grow hot, and she pressed her lips together.

"I care about you, remember that."

Her hands squeezed her gently, almost affectionately.

" _Remember that…"_

She was certain she heard Miki whisper, her lips pressed to her ear.

Miko turned to the other girl, and she nodded. Miki gave her a small smile.

Miko smiled back because she knew that she wouldn't be followed.

She would always be two steps behind.


End file.
